Self-balancing vehicle is a new kind of short-distance transportation, which can make use of an electric motor and sensors to realize self-balancing and going forward/backward as well as steering, and can be automatically turned off when not in use for a period of time in order to keep power from being consumed. If a self-balancing vehicle has not leaned against an object in process of automatic turn-off, it will fall to ground due to loss of self-balancing, which may cause physical damage to the self-balancing vehicle.
In the related art, a self-balancing vehicle can emit sound or light or other warning signals in process of automatic turn-off in order to warn persons nearby of the turn-off, and thereby the persons warned will take the self-balancing vehicle in a right place manually. Since the sound or light or other warning signals emitted by the self-balancing vehicle may disturb other persons around and the emitted sound may even lead to noise pollution when the self-balancing vehicle is in a smaller space, user experience is thus poor. In addition, parking of the self-balancing vehicle requires human's participation, so if nobody is in an area within a preset distance from current position of the self-balancing vehicle or the persons warned may not get to the position of the self-balancing vehicle in time, then the self-balancing vehicle still may fall to the ground.